boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:YT: General Masher/The Other Side of the Broken World Part 2
Warsaw, Poland after the Warsaw Uprising, it remained like this until the Soviet Union liberated Poland. Introduction If you haven't seen Part 1 of my story, click here first and read that it so you get an understanding of what happens before Part 2. If you have read Part 1, good for you because you understand the whole story. This is part 2 of Andrei's story of serving Russia in World War 2! Chapter 9: Exposing the Consentration Camp to our Dictator The General requested Stalin to arrive on sight at this Consentration Camp so he could see the horrors the Nazis have been up to, as I said in Chapter 8 I really wanted to leave now that Stalin arrived with 100 men guarding him (yes, he's that important to the Soviets). However I didn't confess that to him because I had to wait for his orders, I'm only a private yet he is a dictator. I'm like a small fish in a big lake, I want control of the entire lake yet the sharks hog it all. It took us about 6 minutes to completely expose everything to Stalin, it would have been 5 if I didn't freak out about another vision. I walked into a firing range where I saw a pile of prisoners stacked onto eachother, and this is the vision I had: I walked into the firing range I was assigned to in the Soviet Union, and everything was how it was when I was a recruit. Instructions on how to use certain guns were pinned on the walls along with the specification of the different weapons. I walked in and saw my younger self taking a few shots. An officer tells me to walk up there and show them how to use different grenades, although I don't use my grenades too much (besides that part in Chapter 5 of Part 1), I used those against the targets at long range. When I was told to throw a Smoke Grenade, I use it then a bunch of modern German soldiers pop out and open fire at all of us. Most of us ran to the armory immediately and grabbed some guns to fight back, and I say most because a few soldiers were killed under the blind fire. Yes I did have the Mosin Nagant I have kept even at the beginning of Chapter 2 of Part 1, but: 1. I needed ammo for it, and 2. I didn't want to get killed by the blind fire, although it is very unlikely I didn't want to take chances. We all fired back at them but there were too many of them, I'm shocked considering the fact that they all came from the enclosed space. I ran away from the camp killing any German that got in my way. When I got out, a Tank got in my way and blasted me (the same Tank as in my 2nd vision of Part 1, you'll see why it's important later on). Dmitri punched me which made me snap out of my nightmarish vision, seems how that always works whenever a dream/vision occurs. We continued on our tour which finally ended, 6 minutes isn't too lengthy but for me in depressing areas is. My instructions were finally here! My mission is to continue into Warsaw itself and assist the Polish resistance fighting the Nazis, I became nervous since Poland has a different language. Again, I never complained because I had no power over Stalin nor our General. Chapter 10: Warsaw Warsaw was a nightmare, buildings blown up made us exposed to any air strike that could happen at any moment. Debris everywhere forced us to either clear it or go around it, yes dead bodies are considered debris because there were a lot to bury. Nazis were everywhere making it hard to put up a real fight, I had no choice but to sneak up on them and kill them one by one. The sky was grey like me when I have no hope, the once fertile soil that used to be livable is now cursed. The polish resistance members guided us through the town to where we need to be, the Nazis have set up a Tank depot and our mission is to sabotage it. However there are too many Nazis forcing me to request an air strike against it, we all moved away from it so we could stand clear . The air strike was canceled by the General himself, it would have been more efficient seeing the Tank depot go BOOM ''like that one time Dave told me a story about a Sniper Tower blowing up. I had no choice but to sneek the bomb in myself, luckily the Nazis were too distracted by their own beer because they won the Warsaw uprising. I got into an area where all the explosives for the airplanes are and plant the bomb there, knowing that if a bomb blows up near a bomb both bombs blow up. The whole idea is that because I planted the bomb in that armory, every single explosive explodes however it doesn't work for grenades. I ran my butt out and on my way, I saw the General talking with the Nazis. I thought to myself "Could that be the reason he canceled the air strike, to confront all of them himself?" I got real confused but I managed to make it out, the reason I didn't yell "GET OUT OF THERE GENERAL!" is because: 1. I would have alerted all the Nazis in there and 2. he cancelled the freaking air strike, of course he deserves payback! Chapter 11: Onward When I blew up the Tank Depot, I saw the General in there because he was confronting the Nazis himself. My question is "Why though?" Seems the relationship between the Soviets and the Nazis are actually strong, "Something real strange is happening, I can't seem to figure out what though." I said to Dmitri. Dmitri didn't understand what I said so i simply told him "The General was blown up in that tank depot." How much chaos did I stir? I was never planning on doing this yet it happened, everyone was flooding into the debris to find the General. Whenever I asked my father why, he would tell me "He is the best General mankind as ever known. How would you feel if you lost a General that was so good, he was praised by even our dictator?" I then told him "He has no awareness whatsoever! You claim him to be the best General mankind has ever known, he truly isn't. If he can master strategy surely he would do well in combat. He never deserved to be the best General, if anyone is that anyone would be Stalin!" As my father turned around, he continued his search for this "beloved" General (there is no chance he would be the best). I just walked away from them, out of Warsaw toward Berlin so I can avenge my mother. However if I was detected by a Polish resistance member, I would be done for. Because they are supposed to escort a lost Soviet to any Soviet squad nearby, they are always frustrated whenever a soldier's status is MIA. So I managed to slip past a few and get out of Warsaw, but my journey to Berlin isn't over, far from over. I walked past some valleys (really beautiful) that had Howitzers and Mortars abandoned by the Nazis, I thought they would be taken to the Soviet Union in case they have any targets to blow up. I was actually enjoying my walk because: 1. Poland is beautiful outside of Warsaw and 2. No Nazis got in my way, I have never been this lucky in my life. Chapter 12: Redeem As I said before, Poland is a really good place to travel. I wouldn't recommend it for non-communists since outsiders are always kept out (I'm in the 80s so this might change). So I was walking through this dense forest, nothing special besides birds flying around, predators hunting prey and some other natural features like fungi supporting the trees. I came to the end of the forest and I see a ranch, a family is happily enjoying their time together. I became suspicious as to why they are so happy, is it because they are away from the Nazis? That's what I thought until a squad rolled up with two jeeps, I hid in the forest as the Nazis entered the ranch. I thought there would be a shootout and that everyone would be massacred, hence that's why I aimed my Mosin Nagant right at the officer. Instead of the blood bath occuring, the officer has a conversation with the rancher. At first they were talking about how the consentration camp was exposed to Stalin, then they talked about...what was it...retreating! They talked about how they lost Warsaw and how the Soviet General in the Tank Depot ''survived. I became frustrated as the Soviets wasted their time searching for the General who actually escaped, I was hesitating so many times (I actually think that helped me out, especially my patience as a sniper). They talked about the beef at the ranch...but why? Odd topic especially considering the fact that an officer is talking about it, something strange is happening. He looks down and finds some Jews hiding under the first floor inside the chicken coop, then he orders his soldiers to shoot those so called monsters. I berzerked! I shot the two Nazis guarding the entrance then ran my way to the house to kill the rest. It wasn't easy because there were about 10 of them and I had a bolt action rifle. Chapter 13: The old is gone, the new has come! When I approached the entrance, the rancher raised his hands and said "Thank you commrade, I will make sure I return the favor." I then asked him "Why did that officer tell his soldiers to shoot everyone in the chicken coop?" It was a story alright: "I'm sure you know everyone around Europe has been hiding the Jews, right? Those people hiding down there are Jews, I let them hide down there because i help my friends not hurt them. I am not a Nazi, this you should know. If I was a Nazi, I would kill them or report the officer. I am blessed to have you come into my ranch and slaughter all those evildoers, for they have been doing the desires of their so called Leader. I will make sure I return the favor with anything I can do." That was a sad story, I have never known people have been this brave to stand up against the Nazis only to get killed for nothing like animals. "This is cruelty? Who besides Hitler would do such a thing, who would be this mad to kill anyone that stood against him?" I asked. "All the horrors I witnessed in that consentration camp are coming back to haunt me, like if a ghost came from the past to spook me in the present. I never know when it will strike but it does anyway, woe is me! I never should have went to a place like this, I never should have signed up as a Red Army soldier. I regret everything I have done in the past, I want to end this nightmare once and for all!" The rancher told me to get in his truck and that we are going to assault Berlin and kill Hitler. Chapter 14: Packing Up Before I did that, we had to ready up and get everything he needs to get: The rancher picked up an MP 40 Submachine Gun from a dead Nazi, a fast firing lead spewer that will kill anyone who exposes the whites of an eye. He packed up 9x19mm Parabellum ammo to go with the MP 40, if you have a gun and you need to kill people with it you need ammo. Otherwise you are a fool to your allies and a friend to your enemies. He packed up food in case we need to get hungry, cooked chicken and some rice to go with it (sory if I offended any vegans, there was no other option). He packed up water in case our thirst needs to be quenched, everyone needs water otherwise you die of dehydration. We both took their outfits which for some reason fits both of us the perfect size (or at least almost the perfect disguise). I got a Kar 98k rifle from a guard, I'm sorry if I talk about rifles so much it's practically my specialty to shoot and be patient and shoot again. I also packed up a lot of 7.92x57mm Mauser round to go with my Kar 98k, I always conserve my ammo especially with a bolt action rifle. Chapter 15: Toward Berlin It was a very lengthy process and the fact that all we had was a military jeep didn't help either, since we got attention from the Nazis on their patrol. The rancher told me "Even if we did take a civilian vehicle, we would still be getting attention from the Nazis. They always check people to see if they are for the Nazis, we will have to distract them with German cigarettes and hope they pay no attention." We came across six military checkpoints: The militaty checkpoints were somewhat close to the boder of Germany and Poland, all of those were heavily secure yet heavily distracted. The first checkpoint was simple, if he asked for our identity we gave him a cigarette and let him play around with it. Second checkpoint was barely different, there were two guards and one of them wasn't distracted. I got my knife and stabbed him without the first guard noticing him (What? These Nazis are just so distracted by just one item). The 3rd checkpoint was sorta harder, we had to give him 3 cigarettes and let him doze off, oh that reminds me of when I was a kid and I would stare off into space looking at the stars during the night. Right! Flashbacks aside, the 4th military checkpoint was sorta difficult as there were about 5 guards being on the lookout. Five guards? I asked the rancher how we are gonna get past that, he said to go ahead and gice the cigarettes to everyone and let them roll onward. The 5th checkpoint was very hard, there were 7 guards but we did what we usually did and let them take the German cigarettes and roll on with their job. Not too hard, is it? Wait until the 6th checkpoint where there were 15 guards and 2 were operating a Howitzer. We only had 10 cigarettes left, so what we did was quite nasty. I threw out the pack and let everyone dogpile on it to see who gets the cigarettes first. The Howitzer fired at us twice as we tried to exit yet both shots missed thus leaving me unharmed. Chapter 16: Hitler must die! Finally, I reached Berlin! We arrived somewhere near the Reich Chancellery, where Aldolf Hitler was snuggling with his wife Eva Braun. We stayed hidden from the Nazis and snuck around corners stabbing anyone that got in our way, but a Soviet plane flew over me forcing me to rush the assassination. The Nazis have frantically rushed out to defend Berlin from the Red Army (how the heck did they get here so fast, weren't they searching for the General?). I then heard a radio saying "Andrei, this is Dmitri. We know you are near the Reich Chancellery. Talk to me Andrei." That was oddly creepy how Dmitri spoke to me through the radio at a perfect timing, or it might have been a coensidense who knows? I then entered and had to combat the guards to get to Hitler and his puny wife...what was it, Eva Braun? Let me know if I got that right. I fought through them as they were confused just because I looked like one of them, I also realized that rancher cheated on me! He left me to do this alone so he could be spared by those corrupt men, to be honest I don't think they deserve the title men they seem more like Lions. They hunt their prey and eat them alive before it could even gain a breath, I was horrified but I'm lucky to be away from the consentration camp where all the horror has reached it's maximum potentials. I then heard Hitler talking on the loudspeaker "My men have reported a Soviet in disguise killing the guards in the Chancellery, he is heading toward me! Please hurry, before he kills me!" With no one behind me, I breached the room and there was Hitler himself but where was Eva? I never bothered asking since I want to get my revenge over with. I heard what sounded like Dmitri in the hallway, so I gathered all my thoughts together and put those all in one sentence. "Your evil has claimed the lives of many good men, no longer." Hitler then says "Killing me won't stop the Blackguard!" ''Hey! ''Did anyone catch that? It's really important that you remember that quote, because that's the Blackguard being referenced. I then continued on, "I don't care about the Blackguard! MY NAME IS...ANDREI KONSTANTIN! AND I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" I then kill Hitler, the moment I have been waiting for has finally come! But I was a fool to think that would be over, an explosion knocks me out two seconds after I killed Hitler. I can't do anything, besides waiting for my consequense. Reguarding Hitler In the real world, Hitler kills himself and Eva making this in the story impossible. Consider the fact that this is a different universe where the Soviet Union forgives the Nazis and works together because they both hate capitalism, they both turn against the western allies and push them back together. This is a scenario of what could've happened.